1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle transmission with continuously variable transmission ratio and a CVT variator (variator with continuously variable transmission ratio), whose spread range is traversed in two constantly contiguous transmission ratio ranges in opposite directions during continuous variation of the transmission ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmissions of the design described above are also known as I2 transmissions, where I indicates the transmission ratio of the variator and the 2 indicates that the transmission ratio range of the variator is traversed twice.
The object of the invention is to create such an I2 transmission that enables a high drive torque and wide spread while being compactly constructed.
Solutions to this problem are achieved with vehicle transmissions as are described below in the form of advantageous embodiments and refinements of the described vehicle transmissions.